1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal wiper arm connector which can be connected with wiper arms of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional wiper arms on the marketplace are of different sizes so that it is necessary to use a particular connector to connect a wiper arm with a windshield wiper. Hence, once a wiper arm connector is not working or does not work properly, the user must go to find a particular wiper arm connector for a certain kind of wiper arm thus causing much inconvenience. Furthermore, it is common for a user to spend a lot of time trying to find the particular connector. Quite often, the user simply replaces the entire wiper arm with a new one because the appropriate connector cannot be located, thereby wasting both time and money.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wiper arm connector which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.